


Happy Moments

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is back, Fanart, M/M, Modern Era, avalon lake, happiness, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: PART #17 - Merlin and Arthur watch the sunset together. A happy short drabble.





	Happy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a really long time, but I've graduated and got accepted into university and now I'm back! I still need to finish driving school, but aside from that, I'm slowly starting to write again. I'm working on a long Merlin fanfic now and once it's all finished (including fanart), I'll post it as a part of the After Camlann Big Bang.
> 
> This is a short drabble that I posted on my instagram story (my IG is [@magical_mischel](https://www.instagram.com/magical_mischel/)).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Merlin and Arthur sat on the shore, hand in hand, admiring the last rays of the sun. It was the most beautiful thing out there - the only thing that hasn't changed in over a thousand years.

"I'm happy," Merlin smiled as he squeezed Arthur's hand. And for the first time in a really long time, he meant it.

 

x

 

The sky was almost purple now and the sun was long gone. Merlin and Arthur still sat there on the shore.

"I'm happy too,'' Arthur said. He turned to see Merlin's fond smile and added, "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading!  
> (and sorry for the horrible fanart, but I hope you liked that too!)


End file.
